Call to the Wolves
by SkyWolf12
Summary: All is right in both Auradon and Seabrook. But what will happen when worlds collide? Will well kept (and unknown) secrets be revealed? On hold for now
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! This is my first story, so sorry if it's not that great. I don't know how often I'll be posting, but hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome!_** :)

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Seabrook, and Addison was in cheer practice, Zed was in football practice, and Eliza was in the school library, studying. Later, they headed to the park. "Hey! I got an A in geography! It's usually B's." Said Eliza, happily. "Great!" Congratulated Addison with a smile. "I'm not too great with geography either... I haven't gotten an A in a while." "I have trouble with chemistry." Admitted Zed, shrugging. "We all know, Zed." Replied Eliza, laughing as she recalled Zed making a bit of a mess in the lab. Zed elbowed her playfully. "Eliza..." "Hey, guys? Why did it get so dark all of a sudden?" Addison asked, sounding as confused as she was. They all looked up, wondering the same thing. "Weird."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Auradon..._**

"Woo! Great game, everyone! I'm gonna hit the showers." Said Jay as they left the tourney field. Carlos flopped onto a bench, panting. His dog, Dude, jumped up beside him. "Oh no, I'm hot enough already." Moaned Carlos. "I just ran through a sprinkler. Maybe this will cool you off a bit." Said Dude, shaking. "Ack! Hey! Stop it!" Shouted Carlos. "What? I'm just helping..." said Dude. Carlos rolled his eyes. "Hey, Carlos! There you are!" Called Evie. "Where's Jay?" "Right here. Why?" Asked Jay as he walked over. "Mal has been acting weird. I asked her why, and she said there's some kind of magic around here." "Maybe that's why the sky is suddenly very dark...?" Suggested Carlos, making them all look up. "Huh. Probably."

* * *

RUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!

FLASH!

* * *

**_Review, review, review! Sorry if you don't like it. It's ok if you don't. Criticize anything you think needs improvement! Thanks for reading! :) Sorry it's so short. Hopefully the chapters will get longer. See ya in my next chapter! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, chapter 2 is here!_ _If__ you liked 1, let's hope this one is at least a little bit better. This one's gonna be a little bit longer, but not much because I have a lot of homework. Hope you enjoy! I'm kinda surprised how chapter 1 had 6 visitors to this story in less that 1 day... That's cool. :) By the way, I will be reading any reviews I get, so if you have any questions or ideas, or criticism even, I will do my best to listen and fix it. Here goes! _**

* * *

"Woah. What just happened?" Asked Zed, blinking as he looked around. This place wasn't much different from Seabrook, only it looked a little more... Fantasy-ish. "I'm not sure... Hmmmmm..." Eliza looked around, trying to find someone who could help. "Um... Hi, welcome to Auradon. I'm Ben. Um. King Ben." Said a young man, only a few years older than themselves. "Hi... Your Majesty... Did I do that right..?" Whispered Zed, unsure of how to act in front of royalty (_**you'd be pretty awkward too ;)**_). "Yeah, I think so." Replied Addison. "Yeah you kind of got it, but you really don't have to." Said Ben as he laughed. "So... I'm guessing that you're not from around here?" "Nope." The three said all at once. Before Ben could ask anything else, Mal ran up. "Ben! I figured out what I've been sensing! It's a vortex between... Oh. You already know." She said, seeing Zed, Addison, and Eliza. "Ok, I think it might be for a reason, but I think it can wait until after we introduce ourselves. I'm Mal." "Zed." "Addison." "Eliza." "Nice to meet you all. These are my friends, Carlos, Evie, and Jay." Said Mal, smiling. Suddenly they heard a strange sound, that was rather wolfish. "AWOOOOOOOOOooooo...!" They jumped and whirled around, seeing something that was (for the Auradonians) startling. Werewolves.

"Werewolves!?" Yelped Mal. "Yeah, I guess they came with us... Shoulda told them to 'stay'." Said Zed, winking and nudging Addison playfully. "Hey, howls it goin'?" Asked Wynter, grinning. They rolled their eyes at Wynter and Zed's bad werewolf puns. "Ok, Wynter, ha ha." Said Wyatt, who, even though he _sounded _annoyed, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "That was terrible. Both of you." Said Willa, giving Zed and Wynter "the look". "So. As I was saying, I think this might have a reason." Said Mal. "Like what?" Asked Evie, curiously. "I'm not sure. But it's not normal, everyday magic. Something was off when I sensed it. Something about it seemed kind of dangerous and evil." "Like, how dangerous and evil, exactly? Because if its weak enough, it could be nothing more than a bug plotting another bug's doom." Said Carlos, causing Wyatt and Wynter to snort a bit, trying not to laugh at that example. "I'm not sure exactly, but it was definitely more than an angry magic bug. It was almost like... My mother. Maleficent."

* * *

_**Dun, dun, DUUUUUN! What will happen next? Was Mal right? Or was she just imagining things? Even I'm not sure yet! But you can find out in the next chapter, which is coming soon! as usual, please review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of homework to do. Hope this one is at least a bit better than the others. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Maleficent...?! But... But... How? I thought we got rid of her! Well... Mostly..." Said Carlos, trying not to panic, as all but those from Seabrook were almost doing already. "Well, she _did _only turn into a lizard... We didn't _completely_ get rid of her..." Said Mal. "Besides. I said _maybe. _Not _for sure, _so please no panicking."

"Uh. I don't mean to interrupt, but.. um.. why is there a _very_ dark purple and grey cloud...? That doesn't look natural..." Said Eliza, who, until right then, had been pretty quiet. "Ok... So... Carlos, ya know how I said 'no panicking' before? Well... I guess you can panic a tiny bit." Said Mal, staring at the dark cloud with wide eyes. "Nah. I want to, I'm terrified right now, but I don't think I can... If this a nightmare, then I'm stuck." Said Carlos, quite honestly hoping it _was_ just a nightmare.

"Addy, this is a bit odd still. The day was perfectly normal, until we got here and now we're apparently dealing with someone named Maleficent, who is also apparently evil enough that she terrifies everyone in this place, wherever we are." Said Zed, looking around at the once full, now empty park. "Yeah... But I suppose almost every day has some kind of weird surprise. I've gotten sorta used to it." "True. Very true." Said Zed, shrugging.

Suddenly, something they did _not_ want to happen happened. "Hellooooo! Did you miss me, Mal? You know I'm very disappointed in you. Don't think that even in my... Small, reptilian state I didn't see and hear everything." "Mom, how did you...?" Asked Mal.

"Shush, child. Being a tiny little lizard didn't shrink my evil. It didn't shrink my power. I was still Maleficent, Queen of the moors, mistress of evil, blah blah blah... Now I'm here to destroy Auradon, and don't try to stop me this time, I've gotten a bit stronger since last time." Said Maleficent, and with a cackle she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving everyone coughing a bit with burning eyes.

"Great. Of course she's stronger." Said Jay. "Umm... Who exactly_ is _Maleficent? I mean, I know she was that woman who just... Disappeared a few seconds ago, but why is she so evil and terrifying?" Asked Zed, curiously.

"Well... She wasn't that bad untill she wasn't invited to princess Aurora's christening ceremony thing, that's when she went evil. I don't really know much more, she never really talked about it. But I wish there was a way to change that. I used to love being the daughter of the Queen of the Isle, Queen of the moore, and mistress of evil, and looking forward to ruling after her, being crazy powerful and all that, but... Not so much anymore." Replied Mal, with a hint of sadness.

"Oh. Maybe there is a way to fix this?" Suggested Addison, hopefully. "I doubt it. She's pretty stubborn, and she probably won't listen. I don't think she wants to go back." Said Mal, shaking her head slightly.

Meanwhile, the werewolves were watching Carlos with interest. "He's not like the others. Something seems... Different. I'm not sure what." Said Willa. "Yeah. He seems to have a strong bond with that dog. Not a normal, everyday master-pet bond, it's more of a strong connection... I'm curious." Agreed Wyatt. Wynter nodded, eyeing Carlos.

* * *

_**As usual, please review! Sorry for the kinda crazy, squished-together look of the other chapters, I'm gonna try to work on that. Hope you like it, and Happy St. Patrick's Day! Hope y'all are wearing blue or green, if not I'm gonna have to pinch ya through the Internet. ;) :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey I'm back with chapter 4! Just a warning, t_****_here will be some sudden twists here and there in random moments later, and they're gonna be spread out through the other chapters. Also, I forgot to add that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE OC CHARACTERS IF I BRING ANY IN. I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIES AND/OR CHARACTERS. Hope y'all enjoy!_**

* * *

_***Auradon castle***_

"So. What now? Maleficent is back, and I don't think swords will work on her like they do on pirates." Said Evie. "I don't know, but I do know that-" Mal was cut off by a sudden "SQUAWK" and a rustle of feathers.

"Woah!" Yelped Ben, as a large, shining, sleek black bird flew through the window and landed on the back of his chair. "Caw!" Crowed the raven with a bow. Mal raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Um. Hello, bird. Nice to meet you... Um...?" She looked around at her friends. They had no idea. The raven looked at her with such a serious, inquisitive look that it seemed a lot like he was trying to tell or ask her something. "I wish you could talk... Woah! Hey!" Shouted Mal, as the bird crowed and started pushing her forward. "That bird seems to want you to do something... But what? Ack! Not me, too! Whaddya want with us, crow!?" Cried Zed, as he and his friends were shoved forward by an increasingly hurried raven.

"Caw! Caw!" Called the bird victoriously, as he managed to get them through the door. "I think I know what's for dinner." Growled Willa. "Mhm. Fresh raven." Agreed Wynter. Wyatt said nothing but "grrr", and glared at the bird, who had nipped him.

Finally, only when they were out of the castle, the raven stopped and perched on a tree, where he could watch them. "Hey, Willa. What were you saying about raven for dinner?" Asked Eliza, glaring at the bird and rubbing her shoulder where the raven had pecked her lightly, but just hard enough to hurt a bit.

Mal looked at the bird. "I know it's wierd to ask you this, because you can't talk, but you seem pretty smart. Do you have a name?" She asked. The raven nodded, much to their surprise. "What is it, then?"

The bird fluttered to the ground, picked up a twig, and started writing in the soft dirt.

"D... I... A... V... A... L." Read Mal. "Diaval? Is that your name?" The bird (Diaval) nodded. If a bird can smile, Diaval was definitely smiling.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short. I didn't want to get too far ahead of the story. As usual, please, please PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 coming soon! :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here! Hope you are enjoying the story. Special thank you to my sister for giving me her opinion (in real life, not through reviews. I do want someone to review though all y'all who're wondering who Diaval is, he's the raven in Maleficent and Maleficent, mistress of evil. So anyway. Another thank you to my 1st follower, Ahsokalives2223! Glad you like it that much. :) Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Diaval seemed rather excited that Mal now knew his name, and was now bouncing around lightly in a funny little dance, causing everyone, even in that serious time, to laugh.

"Wait.. Diaval... You're... Mom's raven?! But I thought..." Began Mal, but she was interrupted by another "SQUAWK!" from Diaval.

Wynter had grabbed him and was growling, ready to NOM him.

"Oh no, Wynter, drop him!" Yelped Mal. "Grr why?" Growled Wynter.

"Because. Save it for when I tell you to, will ya?" Said Willa. "Ok fine." Said Wynter, dropping him.

"Ok, before you're eaten, what was it that mom said to turn you into a human...? Oh. Into a man." Said Mal with a wave of her hand. "There. Better?"

"Frankly, I prefer my raven form, but I suppose this will do. At least I won't be eaten." Said Diaval with a grin. "Yeah, let's hope not." Replied Mal, laughing.

"Why were you trying to get us out here, exactly?" Asked Carlos. "Yeah. We were trying to figure out how to defend Auradon from Maleficent." Said Ben.

"Exactly. I think I know a way." Said Diaval. " How?" All eleven* asked at once. (_*M__al, Ben,__Carlos, Evie, Jay, Addison, Eliza, Zed, Wyatt, Wynter, and Willa)_

Diaval motioned for them to follow him as he headed off.

"Zed, we're following a bird-man we know nothing about... Shouldn't we at least talk about this?" Whispered Eliza. "Well, he seems nice, and Mal seems to know him. I think we can trust him." Addison whispered back. "Yeah. I think he knows what he's doing, too." Agreed Zed.

"Ok..." Eliza said, reluctantly.

"Oh, by the way... Um. What were you saying about saving me for later..?" Asked Diaval, turning around and looking at the werewolves with wide eyes. "I think you know." Answered Willa.

"Okay." Said Diaval, sounding a bit nervous. _**(His face looked a bit like this: O.O ) **_

Meanwhile, Mal began to practice the magic that her mother used to use constantly to transform Diaval.

"Oops. Wrong animal." She said, as she accidentally turned him into a wolf, causing him to growl at her.

She quickly turned him human. "Sorry, sorry." She said quickly. "Why don't you like it, though?"

"Because wolves are dirty, flea-bitten creatures that... Uh... Um... I love them! Really, I do!" He said frantically, as the werewolves began to growl.

"Watch it, bird." Growled Wyatt. "Remember that you could very well be on the menu tonight."

"Yes, I remember very well..." Gulped Diaval as he backed away quickly.

"Uh-huh. Let's keep it that way, so you will also remember not to talk about us like that." Answered Willa with a smile that said exactly what she was thinking. _Yum._

Diaval nodded slightly and continued to lead them to what could be the weapon they need to reach victory.

* * *

_**So there it is, everyone! Chapter 5! As usual, please review! I would love to hear from y'all if you have complaints, ideas, or just wanna tell me what you think, so if you want to see something happen here, I can try to fit it into the later chapters. So yep. Chapter 6 coming soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, it's chapter 6!**_** _On_**_**ce**** again, I tried. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Can we _please_ take a break? My paws hurt." Whined Dude, who had joined them in their journey. "Dude, if you keep asking, I'm gonna have to tell you to go back." Said Carlos. That dog was really starting to get annoying.

After a while, Dude asked again. "Seriously? Didn't Carlos just tell you no more?" Asked Jay. "Hold on, let me try." Said Wyatt, who also wanted Dude to be quiet or at least stop talking about his "poor aching paws".

He then proceeded to speak dog. "Woah... Really!? Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Said Dude, excitedly. "What did you tell him?" Mal asked Wyatt, rather amazed.

"He said there will be hotdogs." Answered Carlos, grinning. "I guess I have to now." "Yep." Laughed Evie.

* * *

"Hmm... Let's see... What spell will I use this time? Ah! I know!" Said Maleficent. "Into a toad! That one." Said Maleficent, turning Eliza into a toad. "That should slow them down!" She cackled.

* * *

"Woah! Eliza!?" Yelped Zed. "She's a toad!?" Cried Addison. She carefully picked up the very green toad. "What do we do now?" "I don't know if it's strong enough, but I might be able to reverse Maleficent's magic..." Said Mal. With that, she waved her hand and Eliza was back.

"Phew! That's better." Eliza said, relieved. "Yeah. Now we don't have to carry you around. I was scared I might squash you." Agreed Addison.

"AYEEEEEE!" Screamed Dude, running away." "What!?" Asked Carlos, stumbling back as Dude flew into his arms.

"B- B- B- BEAR!" Screamed Dude. "Oh no." Said Addison. "Great. Just great." Said Zed.

They then heard a very loud roar, and then saw the bear. "Okay, half of you, back to Auradon!" Shouted Mal with a wave of her hand. Eliza, Jay, Evie, Ben, Dude, and Willa we're back at the castle. They froze for a moment, but then took advantage of that to prepare Auradon from Maleficent's potential attacks.

Diaval, Mal, Carlos, Wyatt, Wynter, Zed, and Addison were left to find the weapon. They were also left to fight the bear. "Maybe that was a mistake..." Said Mal. "Diaval! Into a bear!"

"RAWR!" Roared Diaval. "Yike. Let's hope that works." Said Carlos.

"Nope, apparently not!" Yelped Mal, seeing that the bear they were up against was HUGE. "Into a dragon!" Nothing. "Into a dragon!" Still nothing.

"That's not good..." Whispered Wynter. "Something isn't right! This should work!" Shouted Mal. "Unless something is blocking it... But only Maleficent can do that as far as I know..." "But the bear CAN'T be Maleficent. She prefers dragon form, dragons are harder to defeat." Said Carlos. "Maybe it's not Maleficent, but she might still be blocking my magic."

Diaval was now running. Now climbing a tree. The other bear was close behind, but staying on the ground.

Mal then remembered. "Carlos, can you try to at least calm the bear?" "WHAT!? But I don't wanna be bear food!"

"Please?" Begged Mal. "Fine. Um. Hey, mister bear... Could you please leave..? We're on a mission..." He said quietly, edging toward the bear, who turned and looked at him. Mal facepalmed. The bear rumbled. The werewolves watched. Zed and Addison were unsure what to think, whether he was very brave, or very stupid. They were soon all surprised when they heard a deep, terrifying sound.

Carlos just started growling, but not a normal, human-sounding growl, it was terrifying even to the bear, who ran away quickly. "Woah. That was... Wow. Are you a dragon too, now?" Asked Mal, who was both impressed, and a bit terrified herself.

"I'm not sure what just happened..." Mumbled Carlos.

The werewolves were still watching. "That was _not _normal. Now I _know_ there's something to him. He's got potential. Lots of it." Said Wynter. "Yeah. He can speak dog, has a strong connection with that dog he calls Dude, and now he just chased away a bear by growling." Agreed Wyatt.

The werewolves continued to eye Carlos. Something about him seemed a bit inhuman...

* * *

_**That was my longest chapter yet! Woo! Hope you liked it, chapter 7 should be here in less than a week, but I'm not 100% sure. We shall see, and I will see ya then! As usual, please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi! Hola? Um... How should I say hello? Bonjour? Salutations? Aloha? Hello? Taco? Toilet paper...? No definitely not that one... Anyway. Once more, just once, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY AND THE IDEAS. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIES. I don't know if you got the hints in the other chapters or not, but something big is coming. This chapter will tell you if you don't know yet. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The werewolves were getting a bit excited. Carlos was not just ("just") human. At least, it seemed that way.

"I still don't know what just happened..." Said Carlos, still confused. "Th- that- that couldn't have been me...Could it...? I didn't know that I could do that..."

"We didn't either. But that was definitely you." Said Mal. She looked up, and seeing that Diaval was still a bear, she waved her hand. "Into a man." She said.

"Woah!" Cried Diaval as he fell from the tree. "Oof! Ow... Good thing it wasn't that high up..." He moaned as he hit the ground. "I am SO sorry." Said Mal as she quickly helped him up.

"I'm ok." Said Diaval.

* * *

_**Wait wait wait. Before I continue, I have a VERY important message in the next chapter. It will not be story though ok? But please read because like I said, it's VERY important.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Good news, I'm back! Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, that means a lot to me. So I hope you like this part 2 of chapter 7! Oh wow that's gonna get confusing... Gonna have to do 2 chapters in one next time...**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok? You just fell from a tree..." Said Mal, as she pulled him to his feet. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks though." Diaval nodded.

"Hey, Carlos. I was wondering... Do you... I dunno... Do you have a strange loving for... Nature... The wild..?" Wynter asked. "Ummm kind of, I guess." He shrugged. "Can you howl?" She questioned.

"Um. Maybe?" "Ok. That's all for now goodbye." She whirled around and walked away. "Um ok? Goodbye?" Carlos was confused.

"Ok, so the bear is gone, now what? Diaval?" Mal looked at the raven-man who was brushing himself off. "Um. This way." He took off, continuing towards the other side of Auradon. The far side. The side they've never seen. Mal had only seen a tiny part, when she was a dragon, scanning from the sky. There were many mysterious things there, that no one dared to look for.

"Are you sure this is the way? I think I've heard too much about that side..." Carlos worried. He usually loved adventures, but this was one acception. Maleficent was no small danger. "Don't doubt the raven. He knows what he's doing." Mal scolded.

"Yes, but he was Maleficent's most loyal servant... How do we know this isn't a trap? He could be leading us to Maleficent." Whispered Carlos. "We have no idea which side he's on." Mal thought for a moment.

"I never thought of that. Now I'm not sure what to do. We can't just ask him." She whispered back.

It was true. They had no clue, and it COULD be a trap.

* * *

Meanwhile, the werewolves were talking amongst each other. "We need to get a moonstone necklace somehow. If Willa approves, that is. If we're right, he could be one of us." Whispered Wyatt.

* * *

_**Sooo whaddya think so far? Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time to think about ideas and I felt like I had to get it up so you don't think I quit. I also had to add an adventurous twist/cliffhanger, so yeah. Let me know in the reviews what you think! Oh by the way, I wrote a new story, so if you wanna check it out, it's a Girl Meets World story called Girl Meets Friendship. Have a great day, and stay safe and healthy in all this chaos. :) And so begins complication... Here goes chapters 8 and 9 in one... Wish me luck...**_


End file.
